1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional integrated structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to an embedded type multifunctional integrated structure for integrating protection components and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Future electronic products have the requirement of being light, thin, short, and small. Moreover, the size of passive electronic components in those products is becoming larger than that of the other components. Hence, if the passive components can be effectively integrated, the electronic product can achieve the quality of being light, thin, short and small.
However, each passive component only has a single function in the prior design. Hence, when a designer needs to use many different functions for protecting the electronic product, the designer only can place many passive components with a single function in the electronic product. Therefore, the method of the prior art wastes cost and occupies much space in the electronic product.